Amber and the Beast
by TheAnonymousGit
Summary: Amber tames the outside beast that is Heechul.


"Hello? Who is this?" Heechul answered his phone.

"You idiot. Did you delete my number again? I told you I wouldn't be able to text you back, I had an interview. You can't keep deleting people's numbers when they don't reply."

"Sorry, Amber. I guess I kind of forgot."

"It's fine, it's fine. I guess I can let it go."

"So what are you doing tonight?" Heechul asked.

"I don't have anything planned. What about you?" came Amber's reply.

"Me either, let's hang out."

"Okay, sounds great. I'll figure out something we can do."

"Okay, bye Amber."

Later that night

Amber rolled her car up to the Super Junior dorms and honked the horn a few times. Heechul came speed walking out and got into the passenger's seat.

"Hey," he said as he left a slobbery kiss on Amber's cheek.

"Hi," she replied with a gummy smile that showed off her gingivitis.

"So where are we headed?" Heechul inquired

"Well, I know how much you enjoy going to the spa, so I made an appointment for us to go together."

Heechul smiled his lopsided, slippery smile at her. "You know me too well."

Amber felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, which did not go unnoticed by Heechul. He laughed as he propped his feet up on the dashboard of the car.

About fifteen minutes later the pair arrived at the local spa. Amber stumbled out of the car and went around to open Heechul's door for him. He climbed out in the same manner that Paris Hilton does when she want the paparazzi to get a flash of her underwear as she's getting out of her car.

The two intertwined their knobbly fingers and limped into the spa.

They checked in and a glamorous man led them into separate rooms.

Heechul looked around confused. This room didn't look like the usual room he got massages in.

Hongki and G.O walked in. G.O sent him a wink while Hongki ripped off his own towel and used it to smack Heechul.

"How are you doing, hyung?" Hongki asked.

"Dandy," Heechul said, not able to suppress his grin. He was extremely ecstatic to see his favorite dongsaeng here.

"You're getting waxed with me and G.O?" Hongki questioned.

"Wat." Heechul interjected.

"You didn't sign up to get a wax, hyung?" G.O inquired.

"NO. Amber said she signed me up for a massage!" Heechul sighed as he sat down.

G.O and Hongki looked at eachother, cracking up. "She's been talking about tricking you into this for quite some time. It's good she was finally able to do it." Hongki chuckled as he sat on Heechul's naked lap.

G.O sat down next to Heechul and put his head on his shoulder. "Don't worry hyung. It doesn't hurt too bad. You can hold on to us if you want."

An Asian Mario came in with the waxing supplies. Heechul looked around worriedly. Why was Amber doing this to him?

As though reading his mind, Hongki said, "Come on, you know how much Amber hates getting your chest hair in her mouth. Just be a man, and get it over with. Amber is probably in the other room getting her back done with Uee and Yuri. If they can handle it, you can."

Heechul nodded determinedly, turning his face into Hongki's chest and holding onto G.O's hands as Mario began to rip away.

Heechul walked out of his waxing aching all over. Amber, who was sitting down and waiting for him, immediately stood up and began stuttering words of apology.

Heechul pulled his arm around her shoulders. Amber couldn't help but notice he smelled like a dead animal. He must have sweat a lot from the adrenaline of getting waxed for the first time.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. I thought you liked the taste of my hairs. You should have just told me, you didn't have to trick me."

Amber looked up at him with doey eyes that also looked a bit crusty. "You mean it?"

"Yes," Heechul answered, "But you do owe me a massage as soon as we get back."

Amber nodded earnestly. "Okay," she said, "I can't wait to see if they waxed you the way I asked them to."

Heechul couldn't help but feel a little creeped out and a little touched by Amber's sentiment. He replied, "I can't wait to see the job they did on you too."

The End.


End file.
